


your eyes look like coming home

by lllconcealmyhandslll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara being the endless vacuum that she is, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Third Person, if you squint there's a lil bit of Lena being a sugar mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllconcealmyhandslll/pseuds/lllconcealmyhandslll
Summary: “It is my favourite thing, I think, that I have ever seen. Sometimes I catch myself staring at it and forget my duties. It seems big enough to contain everything anyone could ever feel.” - Anthony Doerr, All the Light We Cannot SeeOrLena can’t help but stare





	your eyes look like coming home

Lena feels that familiar mix of incredulity and fondness settling warmly on her chest.

Okay, maybe she’s more incredulous than fond at the moment but what else is she supposed to feel when Kara has spent the last- Lena glances at her watch -four minutes shoving a burrito into her mouth without pause? She’s already torn through two jumbo cheesy beef burritos. Lena’s only taken five bites of her own.

Unbidden, Lena thinks of a deranged squirrel stuffing nuts into its mouth and she can’t help but let out a bark of laughter just when Kara opens her mouth impossibly wide to take another bite.

Kara looks up, startled. There’s a piece of lettuce hanging out the corner of her mouth. She looks at Lena questionably and tilts her head to the side. She still hasn’t chewed her last bite. Struggling to smile around it, Kara lets out a muffled, questioning murmur. 

Lena feels fondness rush through her. She hopes Kara isn’t paying attention to her heartbeat. That would be embarrassing.

“Just got food stuck in my throat” Lena says. She tilts her chin towards the massacre in Kara’s hands to encourage her to keep eating. She’ll be damned if she’s the reason Supergirl starves. After all, Supergirl saved twenty one people today. Lena’s doing a service to the city, really, by feeding their darling hero. Thankfully she can afford it.

Kara lets out another noise- this time a confirmatory chirp, like a bird. Lena receives another attempt at the patented Danvers smile before Kara happily dives back into her burrito. 

There’s another kind of chirp and it’s the unpleasant dull one of her work phone. Lena willfully ignores it and instead watches as Kara finishes her current burrito.

She can tell that Kara wants another by the way she minutely frowns. Lena waves at the waiter and politely nods. He swiftly scurries off to the kitchen and deposits a fresh burrito in front of Kara before she’s even finished her last bite. After all, there’s a rumour circulating around the restaurants in National City’s business district that Miss Luthor tips ridiculously well whenever the blonde food dispenser leaves with a full belly and a beaming smile.

“Thank you!” Kara groans, voice already muffled and hands already grasping at the new burrito. She narrows her eyes at it and chews faster, an eager glint in her eye.

Lena will never get tired of this sight. She ignores both the burrito in her hands and the vibration of her work phone, smiling softly at her deranged squirrel.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to flex these writing muscles. It's been so long so bear with me. If you have any prompts you'd like me to do, tell me on the comments or on one of my socials- I'll see if my muse is tickled by it
> 
> Keep poppin' peeps!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want you can follow me on these:  
> Twitter: @concealmyhands  
> Tumblr: lllconcealmyhandslll


End file.
